


my guardian duck (always be by my side)

by kimchijigae_11



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Fluff, Yulyen, bothofthemareinlove, forbiddenlove, lightangst, maybesadending, yenaisaguardianangel, yuriishuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchijigae_11/pseuds/kimchijigae_11
Summary: where in yena didn’t know she was going to be in for a long ride when she was assigned to be a guardian angelorboth of them got tangled in a blooming love that is impossible
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	my guardian duck (always be by my side)

Whenever Yuri looked back into her past, she was always there. She always had been and she still was there for her.

As a young child with no siblings, seven year old Yuri was feeling as bored as ever. She was at the age where she wanted to go out and play around with her friends.

However, she came from a strict household that forbids her from going out. It didn't help that her parents were busy businessmen and couldn't pay much attention to her.

Walking around her massive mansion, young Yuri hopped over to the living room where a black grand piano situated.

With her small hands, she pushed up the cover and sat on the chair before playing 'Chopsticks'. As the soft cheerful sound echoed through the place, Yuri found herself humming along to it.

Playing the piano was the only way to keep herself out of boredom................ until something happened.

Once she finished playing the song, Yuri giggled to herself. However, she stopped abruptly when a clap sounded from the corner.

Looking like a surprised hamster, Yuri turned to the source of the sound, only to see a young woman with blonde hair smiling sweetly at her. Her white shirt was neatly tucked into her blue jeans, giving off a formal vibe.

"W-who are you?" Yuri asked as she stared frozen at the woman.

"Me?" The woman pointed at herself before grinning widely "I'm your guardian angel!!"

"Angel? But you look more like a duck" Yuri replied with an innocent look on her face.

"D-duck?!" The 'angel' exclaimed with her eyes opened in disbelief.

"Yena-ah you can't hit a child" She muttered to herself while closing her eyes.

She then approached young Yuri who was still stuck to her chair and looking at her with curious eyes.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Yena" The blonde woman gave out her hand for Yuri to shake.

However, Yuri didn't move at all and just looked at Yena. Being a child, the former had a lot of curiosity.

Out of instinct, Yuri raised her hand up.......

......... and squeezed Yena's lips.

"Yah what was that?!" Yena took a step back with a pout on her face.

But that anger subsided when she heard the child laugh heartily. 

Before she was sent to Yuri, Yena was already informed all about the girl. About how she always felt lonely and the lack of attention from her parents despite being born into a rich household.

"I'm Yuri!" Yuri cheerfully greeted as she jumped onto Yena happily and looked at her with excitement in her eyes "Since you're my guardian duck...... you will play with me right?"

"G-guardian duck?!"

Yuri only giggled at her expression before pulling Yena's hand and guiding her to her room.

That day, Yuri made Yena play together with her dolls and even jumped onto Yena's back while yelling 'I'm riding a duck!!!'

(All this while, Yena had only one thought in her mind.

"Eunbi-unnie..... You didn't tell me I had to babysit when you sent me here!" She cursed inside her mind while squeezing one of the dolls' neck.)

**************************************  
"Yuri-ah!! We're home!!" Yuri's parents announced as they entered the house.

Yuri immediately dropped the dolls she was playing with and stood up.

"I'll introduce you to my parents!" She said as she pulled Yena along as well.

She ran to her parents, full of excitement, and hugged them.

"Mom! Dad! I made a new friend!" She beamed happily as she gestured to her side "This is Yena!!"

Yuri expected her parents to react but the only thing she got in return was their confused faces.

"Oh Yuri-ah So you were playing with your imaginary friend?" Her dad asked as she ruffled Yuri's head "We're tired so we're going back to our room okay? Continue playing with your friend"

"B-but" Before Yuri could finish her sentence, the door close shut and she was all alone again.

With tears brimming in her eyes, she turned to Yena and looked up at her.

"But you're real....."

Yena sighed as she saw the sad look on the girl's face. Despite not looking like it, Yena had a soft spot for children. She squatted down so that she was level with Yuri.

"Yuri-ah...... The thing is" She pauses before continuing "You're the only one who can see me"

At the age of seven years old, Yuri made her first friend. A very special friend whom she could only see. Her very own guardian duck.

****************************************

It was a peaceful morning. The sun rays were shining brightly through the windows and onto the figure sleeping soundly under the bed sheets.

The girl was smiling as she dreamt of jellies and candies flying around when she was woken up by a duck quaking into her ear.

"JOYULL WAKE UP" The duck quacked as she hurriedly shook the girl awake "IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL"

Hearing that, Yuri suddenly bolted up and ran to the bathroom, leaving Yena behind.

Jo Yuri was now sixteen and was about to enter high school. She brushed her teeth and quickly took a shower before she realized that she had forgotten her uniform outside.

Peeking her head out from the door, the girl was about to call for Yena when she came face to face with her uniform.

"Here. I knew you were gonna ask for it anyways" Yena shook her head as she handed Yuri her uniform "What are you going to do without me?"

Yuri chuckled slightly and took her uniform.

"Thanks ducky" She smiled, placing a soft kiss on Yena's cheek before disappearing back into the bathroom.

"W-what?" Yena froze as she brought her hand onto her cheek, the place Yuri had kissed. A blush creeped up onto her face.

"What was that?"

Soon after, Yuri emerged from the bathroom with a 'tadaaa' and a grin on her face, twirling around as she showed off her new uniform.

"How do I look?" She asked with high expectations.

Yena just stared at her emotionlessly. When had the young girl she knew grew up into a fine young lady. Despite the features which had became more defined, Yuri still had fluffy cheeks and the most adorable smile.

The guardian angel shook her head slightly to get the stuffy feeling off her chest. She shouldn't be feeling this way. It wasn't right.

"You look okay" Yena answered non-chalantly as she shrugged.

"Just okay?" Yuri pouted, holding the straps of her backpack and looking down. 

Yena knew that the girl was sulking.

"You look beautiful" Yena looked to her side and muttered softly before ruffling Yuri's hair.

Hearing Yena's words, Yuri looked up and broke out into a mischievous smile. She took a step towards her.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you"

"Don't make me repeat myself" Yena mumbled as she covered her face with her hand.

Her face was bright red in contrast to her blonde hair.

"What a tsundere" Yuri scoffed, pinching Yena's lips and jumping onto her back "Let's go ducky!!! Carry me to the front door hehe"

Yena groaned as she felt the weight on her back. No, Yuri wasn't heavy. Yena just liked to tease the younger girl by exaggerating her reactions.

"Yes yes" She gave in as she carried Yuri until they were at the front door of her mansion. 

Yuri's parents were still busy. If not, they were even busier than before that they couldn't even be present for their daughter's entrance ceremony.

But Yuri didn't mind it. As long as she had Yena, everything was going to be okay for her. After all, Yena had been there at all times. Yuri believed that she was going to be there in the future as well.

*****************************************

It was the entrance ceremony. All new students were gathered in the gymnasium, listening to the principal giving his speech.

From where she was standing, Yuri could see Yena up on the stage beside the principal as she mimicked the way he spoke.

Being invisible to others' sight gave Yena the opportunity to fool around however she wanted. Seeing Yena's actions, Yuri had to bite in a laugh from erupting.

Just then the principal announced something.

"I would like to invite freshman Jo Yuri to give a speech as a representative of all new students"

Yuri was surprised. She had been home schooled her entire life and the only friend she ever had was Yena. Now, she had to give a speech in front of the entire student body.

Standing up stiffly, Yuri rigidly walked onto the stage and stood in front of the mic.

She was having an internal breakdown. She had no idea what to talk about.

Just then, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Trust me and just copy whatever I say" Yena assured her with a wink.

At that moment, Yuri felt a wave of relief hit her. Her guardian duck sure was reliable.

"Good morning everyone I am Jo Yuri" Yena said, which Yuri copied and spoke into the mic.

"I am here to speak as the representative of all the new ducks here"

"I am here to speak as the representative of all the new du- students here"

Right. How could Yuri forget that Yena was a prankster. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Yena rolling on the floor laughing.

A duck was going be turned into barbecue soon.

***************************************

"Joyul~ I'm sworryyyy" Yena whined and apologized as she followed behind Yuri who was walking along the corridors to find her class. 

However, the younger girl just ignored her and instead gave polite smiles to the students who were in the corridors.

"Tsk it's the first day of school and I have a feeling she's going to be popular" Yena pouted as she folded her arms.

Sliding the door to her class open, Yuri spotted an empty seat beside the window and made her way over it.

She plopped down onto the chair and took off her bag, all the while still ignoring Yena.

The guardian angel sat on the empty seat beside the girl and continued to whine.

"Please don't be mad anymoreee" Yena shook Yuri's arm and pulled her cheek "My cutie baby Joyullll"

"Yah St-" Yuri was about to talk back when someone approached her.

"Hi! Is the seat here empty?" A girl with cute round glasses asked.

Yuri glanced at Yena sitting on the said seat and smirked.

"Yup. It is very empty"

The girl gave Yuri a smile and proceeded to sit into the seat........ squishing Yena under it.

Although others except Yuri cannot touch nor feel Yena, the duck could still feel pain and now, she was feeling immense pain.

"J-joyul h-help" She groaned as she tried to move out from the chair.

Yuri subtly glanced at Yena before sticking her tongue out.

"You deserve it" She mouthed and proceeded to talk with her new seat mate.

*****************************************

In the blink of an eye, the day was over and Yuri and Yena were back at Yuri's room.

Yuri was lying down on her back while texting with her new seat mate aka friend. Meanwhile, Yena was sitting in the desk while she looked at Yuri.

"Now that you have a new friend, you totally forgot about me" Yena dramatically places both hands onto the right side of her chest "My heart is in pain"

Yuri placed her phone down for a while and glanced at Yena.

"The heart's on the left side you dumb duck" Then she was back to texting.

Yena was dumbfounded. She wanted the girl's attention.

Making sure not to make a noise, she approached Yuri and jumped on top of her.

"Joyullll play with meeee" Yena whined like a baby.

The situation was quite ironic. Back in a few years ago, Yuri was the one who always asked Yena to play with her and now it's the opposite.

"Yah what's wrong with you" Yuri frowned in annoyance as she pushed Yena onto the floor "Yena! Time out now!"

And that was how Yena found herself facing the wall with her arms up like a student being reprimanded.

A pout was evident on her face as she sulked with her face down.

"Joyul is so mean" She mumbled to herself.

Just then, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Yena-ya" Yuri spoke softly "No matter how many friends I will have in the future, you'll always be my best friend okay?"

Yena muttered a soft 'okay' but deep in her mind, the word 'friend' left a bitter taste. 

*****************************************

A semester passed by in a flash. Yuri was voted as the student council president and was working in the student council room during lunch when something caught her eyes.

Yena was sleeping on the couch with her mouth open and a trail of drool. She looked so at peace.

Yuri chuckled at the state the girl was in and closed her book before going near the girl. 

She carefully observed her features. From the first moment Yuri saw Yena, the brunette knew that the woman was a beauty. She had attractive eyes and a boop-able nose.

Her pouty lips especially stood out. 

Yuri's eyes trailed across Yena's face and onto her lips. At that moment, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Unconsciously, Yuri slowly leaned in.

Before their lips could touch, however, the door bursted open.

"Babe! Let's go get lunch!" A male student appeared with a smug grin.

Yes, Yuri had a boyfriend. Jihyuk had asked her out a week ago and Yuri, not having the heart to reject someone, accepted him.

Yena was startled awake by the voice and frowned when she saw the man. For some reason, she didn't like the dude. 

"O-okay" Yuri replied before quickly dashing out.

This action confused Yena. It was unusual for Yuri to not bid goodbye to her.

"Maybe she's going through an angsty emo teen phase" Yena scratched her cheek cluelessly before trying to go back to sleep.

However, she couldn't. 

She stood up and went to the canteen to search for Yuri. 

Looking around the crowd in the cafeteria, Yena was squished in between the students.

"F-fuck" She cursed as someone stepped on her foot.

Just as she thought she was about to die, a hand pulled her out.

Taking in deep breaths, Yena glanced at the familiar person.

"T-thanks Joyul" 

The younger girl just facepalmed, seeing Yena's dumb expression.

"Why did you even come here when you know that you'll just end up being squeezed?!" She whispered to Yena.

"Well I-" She was cut off when she heard something.

Two male students in front of them were talking while laughing.

"Man... I can't believe that Jo Yuri accepted Jihyuk! He's going to win the bet if they date for a month"

Yena's eyes widened in anger as she heard what they said. She turned her head to her side and saw Yuri's shocked expression.

She knew the girl heard it as well.

Yuri felt tears brimming at the corner of her eyes as the words slowly sunk in. The hamster-like girl didn't like the man that much but the fact that she was being toyed with just made her sad.

"I'm so going to kill him" Yuri heard the voice from beside her.

She turned around to see that Yena had her fists clenched tightly and her face was red from anger. The look in her eyes was so sharp that it made a shiver run down Yuri's spine.

This was the first time Yuri had seen Yena make such a serious expression.

Seeing that things weren't good, Yuri quickly pulled Yena and ran back to the student council room.

She shut the door and faced Yena.

"Yena-ah look at me" She softly cupped Yena's cheeks with her palms "I-i'm fine so calm down hmm?"

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down? That fucking bastard almost made you cry and what? He's dating you for a fucking bet?! I'm gonna kill him"

Yena tried to open the door but Yuri stopped her and pulled her into an embrace.

Feeling Yuri's warmth, Yena soften and felt her anger slowly subside. She brought her arms up and placed them on Yuri's back.

"I don't need a boyfriend or whatever...... As long as I have you, I'll be fine"

Those words Yuri said stuck at Yena's heartstrings. She felt a warmth spread from inside her as the sincerity of Yuri's words engulfed her.

Yena didn't know why but she felt weird. She didn't like it when Yuri got a boyfriend. In fact, she hated it. She herself didn't know why she felt th-

Oh.

She was in love.

("Yena-ah what did you do to Jihyuk?!" Yuri asked as she pulled Yena into the room.

"What? I didn't do anything"

"Then how come he has a black eye and a broken leg?!"

"Well...." Yena shrugged "It ain't my fault he happened to step on a soap which randomly appeared at the top of the stairs"

Yuri could only sigh at the girl's answer. It was obvious Yena was the one who placed it there.

Nevertheless, it made her happy that Yena always had her back.)

*****************************************

A few years had passed by and Yuri was already a twenty-two year old college student. And yes, Yena was still with her.

Yuri moved out the moment she turned legal age and managed to get an apartment near the university. 

If you ask people, they would say that living alone for the first time was frightening. 

However for Yuri, it wasn't the case. Because technically, she wasn't living alone.

Yena was always there with her.

"Joyulll~ Breakfast is readyyyy" Yena cooed as she placed the fried bacon and eggs onto the plate in front of Yuri.

Yena had a yellow apron with ducks all over it as she hummed a sweet melody. A sight Yuri could never get tired of.

"You know..." Yuri said as she munched on the food "Your appearance never changed"

Yena's ears perked up at the mention of her appearance. She sat on the chair opposite Yuri and placed her palm under her chin.

"I'm a guardian angel after all. I don't age"

Yuri nodded, still deep in thought as she continued to eat her food. Yena just stared at the sight.

Even after all these years, Yena's heart was still occupied by Yuri. Yena knew that love between a guardian angel and a human would not work but she couldn't help but to fall deeper.

She loved her so much.

"What?"

"Huh?" Yena looked up as she heard Yuri's voice.

The girl had a surprised look on her face as she stared at Yena without moving.

"What is it?" Yena asked again.

"You just said that you loved me"

Shit. Yena happened to say that out loud. Now, she had to come up with some kind of excuse.

"W-w-well" Yena's voice shook as she stuttered violently, thinking of what to say.

"I love you too" Yuri mumbled as she looked down at her plate.

"What?" 

Yena stopped speaking.

Did Yuri really say what she think she said?

"But my 'love' and your love are different" Yena sighed.

"Really?" Yuri asked and from Yena's perspective she could see the tips of Yuri's ears turning red.

"But my kind of love is one where I want to hold you hand, hug you and ki-"

Before Yuri could complete her sentence, Yena started screaming, startling the girl in front of her.

"OH MY GOD YOU LOVE ME" She held her head with both of her hands and stood up.

However, a thought ruined her mood. Yena slowly sat down silently with a down casted look.

"What is it?" Yuri asked with a frown on her face.

Yena quietly held Yuri's hand from across the table.

"Joyul..... I love you" She clearly stated.

"I know" Yuri nodded "It was kind of obvious"

"What?"

"You get all sulky whenever I go on dates and make new friends. You even beat up people who hurt me so yeah, it was obvious"

Yuri stated those non-chalantly but the truth was that, those actions were what made Yuri start to fall for the girl slowly.

They made her realize that she wanted to be more than friends with Yena, despite the consequences.

Yena felt a blush creep up her face due to embarrassment but quickly pulled herself together.

"But...." Yena continued "We cant be together. I'm a guardian angel and you're a human. This is totally absurd"

Yuri's face scrunched up at what Yena said. She was clearly aware of those as well.

Yuri stood up and shook her hand off Yena's hold.

"Absurd? You call the mutual love between us absurd?" Yuri raised her voice as she felt tears threatening to fall "I know that it is impossible between us but can't you take a chance on us? You love me and I love you.... Isn't that all that matters?"

With that, Yuri picked up her bag and stormed off. Yena was left behind at the table with her head hung low.

She wanted to become a human so bad.

****************************************  
When Yuri came home from university, she found that the apartment was dark. Something very unusual as Yena always made sure that Yuri came back to a well-lit home.

Her heart stung when she realized that Yena had left. She had left her.

The bag she was holding slipped down onto the floor.

Streams of tears flowed down her cheeks as her heart ached immensely.

"Yena-ah...... Please come back......"

As if on cue, the lights switched open.

"What? Joyul why are you crying??" Yena ran towards the girl and hastily wiped her tears.

"Y-you didn't leave me...?"

"Huh? Why would I leave you? I just went out to get some fresh air" Yena explained "I'm sorry if I made you worried"

Yuri lunged forward and hugged Yena. The force was so strong that it made Yena fall back onto the floor with Yuri on top.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Yuri repeated as she buried her face into Yena's chest "I shouldn't have said all those things to you. I'm fine if we just remain as friends"

Yena placed her palms into Yuri's cheeks and made her look up.

"No no.... What you said was right..... I was too much of a coward" Yena smiled gently "Let's take a chance on us"

(The two girls lied on bed, with Yuri's face nuzzling into the crook of Yena's shoulders. The red haired girl let out a yawn as she placed her arms around Yena's waist.

"Yena-ah can you sing for me?" Yuri asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Ever since she was a child, Yena sometimes had to sing her a song to help her sleep.

"Is it 'Someday' again?" Yena asked, earning a nod from the girl.

Pulling the blankets up so that they cover Yuri, Yena adjusted them into a more comfortable position.

"Anything for you" She whispered before a soft melody left her mouth as she sang)

*************************************

Winter break finally arrived. Yena and Yuri had been together for six months already and their love never faded despite being different.

Stirring awake, Yena saw the figure curled up beside her. Yuri was snoring softly as her head laid on Yena's chest and her arms around her waist.

Even during sleep, the girl looked as stunning as ever. Yena always felt lucky to call Yuri her own.

She was observing the younger's features when she felt the girl move. Yena quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

Soon enough, she felt a face come closer to hers. Taking this as an opportunity, Yena leaned forward abruptly and pecked Yuri's lips.

"Y-yaaaah" Yuri whined as she lightly punched Yena's arm.

The latter giggled as she sat up and placed herself on top of Yuri.

"Good morning" She muttered as she kissed her forehead.

"Morning ducky" Yuri squishes Yena's lips with her fingers "Now give me a proper kiss"

**************************************

"Let's go out on a date!!" Yuri yelped excitedly.

It was one of the rare days that the girl didn't have any classes and she was more than willing to spend it with Yena.

"D-date?"

Yuri nodded rapidly before holding Yena's hand and shaking it.

"Wait for me here! I'll go change" The girl grinned before pecking Yena's cheek and disappearing into their room.

The guardian angel was left in a blushing mess. Despite being together with Yuri for a while already, they had never gone out on a date before.

It was just them spending time in the comforts of their apartment.

"Just what do human beings do on a date?"

After some time, Yuri came out from the room and jumped onto Yena's back, causing the latter to groan, yet carry her.

Giggling, Yuri let go and stood up, spinning around once to show Yena her outfit.

"How do I look?"

The girl was wearing a white hoodie with a brown coat on top of it with a pair of ripped jeans yet managed to look stunning.

"Wow" Yena's mouth gaped open.

Yuri chuckled slightly at the reaction she received before tapping Yena's chin lightly to close her mouth.

"Let's go ducky"

*****************************************

The pair arrived at a movie theatre near their apartment. The place wasn't that crowded and was comfortably warm.

They went over to the counter to purchase the tickets.

"Two tickets please" Yuri told the cashier politely.

However, the cashier just looked at her weirdly.

"Uhh two?" She eyed the girl.

Right, Yuri had forgotten that she was the only one who could see Yena.

"U-umm" Yuri's eyes darted around, thinking of something "An extra seat to put my bags"

However, the girl didn't have any bags. Only her purse was in her grip.

The cashier looked at her confusedly but decided not to push it and gave her the tickets.

Beside Yuri, Yena was about to burst out laughing at the situation but tried to hold in her laughter to not make her girlfriend mad.

"What?" Yuri glared at Yena.

"Nothing ma'am"

*****************************************

The couple enjoyed the movie, although it was horror and popcorns were flying everywhere. They enjoyed each other's presence.

After the movie, the two walked aimlessly around the city, taking in the sight of the lights brightening up the night sky.

Yena could see Yuri's eyes glistening in excitement as the girl pulled her everywhere. She wanted to spend every moment together with her.

For the first time during her entire time as a guardian angel, Yena badly wanted to be human.

She wanted to see Yuri's smile forever.

"Oh Yena-ah it's a photo booth" Yuri pointed at the small photo booth at the side of the road.

Before Yena could say a word, Yuri had already pulled both of them into it.

She inserted a few bills and soon enough, the camera was ready.

The two made various poses, ranging from comedic ones to hearts. 

The photo booth made a vibrating noise and then a paper with four panels, each with a picture on it, came out.

"Let's see how we look" Yuri chirped as she picked up the paper, only to frown slightly when she saw it.

The picture clearly showcased the red haired girl's bright smile and silly poses but the place where Yena should be was empty.

"Right..... I forgot you can't be seen in pictures"

Yena felt bad. She could clearly see the pout on her girlfriend's face as she stared at the pictures.

With her quick thinking, Yena gestured Yuri ro wait before disappearing with a snap.

A few seconds later, the girl appeared again.

"Tadaaaa" She cheered as she held up the object she brought back in her hand.

"What's that?"

"Stickers!! Show me the pictures" Yena grinned as she tried to take out a duck sticker when Yuri showed her the pictures.

With a smile on her face, Yena placed the duck onto the picture, the place where Yena was supposed to be.

She did the same with the rest of the panels.

"It's doneee" She extended her hand and gave Yuri the picture.

Yena felt her insides grow warm when the girl beamed brightly at the sight of the edited pictures.

If only she was human, they could take a lot of pictures together. 

*****************************************

"Eunbi-unnie" Yena mindlessly called the woman, the head of guardian angels, who was going through some paper work.

"What?"

"Can a guardian angel become human?"

Eunbi dropped her pen the moment those words left Yena's mouth. She couldn't believe her ears.

"What did you just say?"

Yena turned to Eunbi and repeated her words.

"Can a guardian angel become human?"

Yena wanted to spend her entire lifetime with Yuri. Beside the girl until they're grey and old. She wanted to get married with her and start a family. She wanted a future with her.

However, those are not possible unless she was human because heck, no one except Yuri knows of her existence.

"Well" Eunbi sighed before taking off her glasses "They can..... but it comes with a grave consequence"

Eunbi glanced at Yena before continuing.

"The moment a guardian angel becomes human, the person they are assigned to will forget about their entire existence"

*****************************************

Yena and Yuri were cuddling on their bed as they watched a variety show airing on screen. However, Yena's focus wasn't on it.

"Joyul..." Yena whispered softly before kissing the girl's forehead "What if I was human instead?"

Yuri turned to Yena after hearing the strange question. It was the first time Yena had asked her something like this.

"Hmm?" Yuri thought for a while "Nothing would probably change. You'll still be you. My very own guardian duck"

A smile made its way onto Yena's face as she jokingly rolled her eyes at the last word.

"Then again, I like that you're a guardian angel. I can have you all to myself hehe" 

Yena looked at the girl with all the affection and fondness in the world. Tears started welling in her eyes as she heard Yuri's words.

She loved her so damn much.

Yena lunges forward and brought Yuri into her embrace, hugging her tightly as she buried her face in the university student's shoulder.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Yena no longer cared about wanting to be human. As long as she had Yuri, her life was complete. She wouldn't ask for anything more.

She was going to protect the girl even if no one knew of her existence....... after all, she is and will always be her guardian angel.

*****************************************

Sixty Years Later

On a small hill covered in green grass, a young blonde woman in a white shirt sat with her legs crossed.

A soft melody and meaningful lyrics left the woman's lips as they are carried away by the wind.

"Someday our night will pass~ Even when the endless darkness comes~"

She had a melancholic smile on her face as she stared fondly at the object in from of her.

It was a single tombstone with the words 'In the Loving Memory of Jo Yuri' written on it.

One thing that stood out most was a worn out four panel picture stuck with tape on the right top corner of the stone.

"I'm back again Yuri-ah" The woman whispered, her words flowing along with the wind.

It had been three years since Yuri left the world, and Yena behind. However, til the very day, the guardian angel was still by her side.

After a few hours, the woman stood up and left the hill after giving one last glance at the tombstone.

Walking along the road which she was already familiar with at the end of the hill, she stopped and stared at the sky.

"I miss you, Joyul" She mumbled, trying to hold in her tears.

Just then, something bumped into her legs.

Yena looked down and saw a small figure staring up at her and oh......... she looked so familiar.

"A-ah I'm sorry" The young girl muttered before running away from the guardian angel.

Yena was left frozen there. Why did the girl looked so much like Yuri when she was a child?

Shaking her thoughts off, Yena was about to go her way when suddenly, she stopped in her steps.

"Wait...... How is she able to see me?"

**************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment your thoughts~


End file.
